All I Want for Christmas is You
by Amelia Loves Anime
Summary: Allen x Lenalee one-shot. Allen has a crush on Lenalee, but how will he tell her? How will Lavi's mischievousness effect this? Please R&R! Leave me a review if you want me to continue this.


Allen had just gotten back from a mission. It had been a long and tiring one too. He had successfully brought back the Innocence, but a level four had shown up and that was not fun, at all. But now he was back home, and tonight was the christmas party. While on his mission, Allen had gotten presents for everyone, though that had taken a few poker games to get the money for. During which Black Allen might've shown up once or twice...

The whole time he was away though, he kept thinking of the one thing he really wanted for christmas; Lenalee in his arms, safe and sound, without having to worry about the akuma, or the noah. Heck, anything to do with the war. That wasn't too much was it? Still, he hadn't yet even gathered up the guts to tell her he liked her. Pitiful huh? He could take on a noah, but he couldn't even tell the girl he might be in love with, that he liked her. So, he decided this christmas, he was going to tell her, even if it meant risking Komui murdering him with a new Komurin. Though he was hoping to avoid that...

Someone had decorated the the headquarters while he'd been away, there were christmas lights on all the railings and along the walls and in the corners of almost every room was a christmas tree. Someone had even hung mistletoe in random places throughout the castle, (he suspected Lavi). All in all, the gloomy castle that was home to headquarters had become festive. Though the cafeteria was definitely the most done up, which made sense since it was where the party was taking place.

Everyone was dressed up for the party, suits and dresses _almost_ as far as the eye could see, Kanda had refused to wear anything but his uniform.(A/N: Has Kanda ever not worn his uniform? I don't remember ever seeing him in something else...) And as always, Lenalee was lovely. When she walked in wearing her bright red cheongsam, (A/N: look it up and it'll make sense) Allen's eyes were immediately glued on her, and he was pretty sure he was blushing too. A chuckle came from behind him.

"Aww, is Moyashi blushing? Looks like our Moyashi has a crush on Lena-chan! Look Yu-chan~!" Lavi said, slinging his arm across Allen's shoulders. If Allen had been blushing before, he was a strawberry now.

"Che." Was the only response from the stoic man standing beside Lavi, but there was a hint of a smirk as the man watched Allen turn redder by the minute.

"Well, have you told her? Hmm~?" Lavi questioned him with a playful nudge.

"N-no.." Allen said, trying to regain control of the temperature of his face. Hearing this brought a childish pout to Lavi's face, right before his eyes gained a highly mischievous glint in them, and a smile grew to prevalence.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we~?" Allen, finally noticing the look in Lavi's eyes began to shrink away, but unfortunately for him, Lavi had quite the grip.

"No! No! That's okay Lavi! I mean, I was going to tell her tonight anyway..."

"Well then, you won't mind a bit of help! Come on!" And that was how Allen wound up locked in a small, dark, room, (or maybe it was a large broom closet?), with a glass of most likely spiked punch in hand that Lavi had told him to drink, and what looked like mistletoe over head. After a few minutes of struggling with the door, it was thrown open and Lenalee was shoved into the room as well.. In fact, she landed right on top of him, which ended up with both of them crashing to the floor, Luckily enough, he was no longer holding the punch, having set it down to try to get the door.

"You're not coming out of there tell you tell her Allen~!" Lavi's voice, tone shone with glee, came through the door, which hadn't stayed open very long. "I'll make sure Komui's distracted!"

Both of them blinked at each other a few minutes before the realized the position they were in... With Lenalee on top of Allen... Realizing this, both scrambled back.

"Uh... Hi, um, Lenalee?" Allen said, somehow making the statement a question, his cheeks burning.

"H-hi, Allen. Lavi said you had something to tell me?" She said, also red.

'I'm going to kill that baka usagi!' The still reddening silverette thought. "Oh, y-yeah. Umm." He sighed. 'Might as well just say it.'

"Lenalee, I really like you. I mean, y-you know, in the r-romantic sense. I think.. I think I'm in love with you. The whole time I was away on my mission, I couldn't stop thinking about how I just wished this stupid war was over, and I could be with you without having to worry if we're going to die tomorrow. And I know the war isn't over yet, but I don't want to miss the chance to tell you how much I care about you because of it. I-I know you might not feel the same way, but I couldn't quiet any longer."

"Oh Allen! You don't know how long I wished you'd say that. " Lenalee said her cheeks had lessen in color to a light pink, her voice was confident, and a huge smile had grown across her face, and her eyes.. Oh how Allen could go on and on about those brilliant, purple, gems. "I think I'm in love with you too. "

A smile split across Allen's face, in fact it wanted to grow even bigger, but it was impossible since there was no more space on his face for the smile to take up. By chance Lenalee glanced up, and laughed, though a healthy blush grew with the laugh.

"I think I know why Lavi shoved us in this specific closet" She said, pointing to the plant that had caught her attention.

"Mistletoe." Allen said also laughing, and though his cheeks were already cherry, they seemed to have decided they needed to be a _bit_ redder.

"Well, it is christmas eve, do you think we should follow the tradition?" Her eyes had achieved a mischievous look as well as her voice, even if the rest of her face spoke embarrassment of the words coming out of her mouth.

"You make an excellent point, let's." Allen's voice and eyes taking on the same quality, though his face was burning too.

They stepped closer, and Allen reached out and gently put his hand a around her neck. They were close enough they could feel the warm breath of the other glossing across their skin, and suddenly they were kissing. It was a gentle, tentative kiss, both not yet sure if this was really happening. Lenalee's hand slowly found it's way into Allen's hair, where it played with the soft strands. The kiss didn't last very long, but to both of them it felt like forever. When they separated, a happy sigh escaped Lenalee's lips.

"Merry Christmas." Came the happy whisper from Lenalee, with a soft smile accompanying it. Allen's eyes widen for a second, remembering something.

"Oh! Yeah! I got something for you!" He said stepping back to search his pockets for the gift, and Lenalee giggled at this.

"Here." He said with a warm smile, presenting a small black box to her. "I got it for you while was on the mission to Italy. I thought you'd like it."

A gasp was heard after she lifted the lid off. In the box were two dark purple amethyst butterfly hair clips.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Allen could swear her eyes were sparkling and seeing her like this made Allen's smile grow.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied and a second later she was throwing her arms around him, and they were kissing again. This one wasn't shy like the first one, but bold, almost forgetting all reservations, and much longer. It slowed as they went on, enjoying the sensations the kiss brought with it. The others warmth, their soft lips, the feel of their skin.

In fact, the kiss didn't end till they were interrupted by a muffled commotion outside the door.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?! I saw you dragging her off you octopus! Thought you could get away with having your way with her did you?! Not on my watch! Meet Komurin XVIII! Ku ku ku ku ku ku!"

A girlish shriek quickly followed, coming from the eyepatch wearing redhead.

"I didn't do anything! Please! I don't want to die! You know I'd never touch Lenalee! I swear! It's Allen you need to worry about!"

"WHAT?! Where is he?! I'm going to murder him! How dare he touch my darling Lenalee?!"

"Whoops... Sorry Allen..." The redhead muttered, sweat dropping. "Umm, yeah, definitely not with Lenalee! Not at all!" Yep, Lavi was terrible at this.

"WHERE'S THAT OCTOPUS?!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Did I describe blushing enough different ways? If anyone counts for me I'll give them an imaginary cookie! Anyway, so I've started listening to christmas music (it is finally after thanksgiving after all)... And I was listening to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Michael Buble, and I've also been reading, watching, and reading some more D. Gray man, and I thought 'you know what would be adorable...'. So yeah, though how Kanda and Komui wedged their way into the story, I'm not completely sure... Anyway, I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well! Please review if you did! I always appreciate it!


End file.
